


Chaos Ensues

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Fights, Magic, Oobleck doesn't understand magic, and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: Fred, George, Lee, and Angelina fight Team RWBY in the opening round of the Vytal Festival Tournament.





	Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



"With its crushing defeat of Team PWTR of Shade, Team CMNE of Haven becomes the first team to advance to the doubles round!" Oobleck announced. "And, as soon as the medics clear the arena, one of the most highly anticipated matches of the tournament will begin! Peter, would you care to tell the audience what makes this next match special?"

"Gladly, Professor," Port said, ignoring Oobleck's indignantly muttered "Doctor". "The next match will include the first team from outside Remnant, Team FLAG from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little is known about Hogwarts or any other school outside of Remnant, so it will be interesting to see how FLAG's skills fare against those of Team RWBY, the most highly ranked first-year team from Beacon."

"Indeed, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" On the floor of the arena, both teams walked onto the field; Angelina carried a broom, and both Fred and George wore bandoliers filled with brightly colored vials. One half of the arena turned into mountainous terrain while the other turned into grassland.

"Ah, and why would they? Now, let's get to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon and Team FLAG of Hogwarts. Three… two… one… BEGIN!"

Angelina mounted her broom and kicked off. Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, and Yang and Weiss ran towards Team FLAG. Fred and George began throwing vials from their bandoliers towards the center of the arena, where they exploded into clouds of colorful smoke that didn't dissipate.

"It seems the Dust Fred and George are carrying is heavily diluted if it contains any Dust at all; there is no sign of the substance's characteristic volatility. They will have to rely on Angelina's sniping to weaken Yang and Weiss before- oh!" Oobleck paused for a moment after Yang ran into a plume of silvery blue mist and promptly ended up upside down and unable to move. Angelina, sensing the opportunity, swooped downwards, and George paused in his throwing to aim his wand.

Weiss fired several rounds of Dust at George as she tried to extricate Yang from the mist without entering it and ending up trapped. Ruby, who had found a perch near the top of the highest mountain, took aim and fired; Angelina flew away without hitting Yang and with the tail of her broom on fire. As Yang finally escaped from the mist, Fred threw a particularly large vial towards the mountainous area of the arena; it released a thick layer of dark gray smoke that blocked most of the mountainous area from view.

On the other side of the arena, Lee, wearing a Disillusionment charm, crept carefully through the tall grass; a few dozen feet ahead of him, where the two regions of the arena merged, he could see Blake crouched perfectly still, watching the fight in the middle of the arena with apprehension, probably waiting for the (rapidly losing) twins to pull out some trick. She didn't turn towards him or show any sign of hearing his rustling footprints as Lee got close enough to ensure he wouldn't miss.  _ "Stupefy," _ Lee whispered, his mind busy worrying about Fred and George and not that the Blake in front of him was almost too perfectly still for a person. The red beam hit the Blake in front of him square in the back, she collapsed into dust; at the same moment, someone tackled Lee from behind.

"Gotcha," Blake said as she pinned his wand arm to the ground.

As the smoke finally cleared, Ruby surveyed the arena. Blake had easily pinned Lee near the edge of the grasslands, and from what she could see through the flashes of light and plumes of smoke at the arena's center, Weiss and Yang were doing very well against Fred and George. One of the two was having difficulties holding his wand - it looked like he had injured his wrist - but she couldn't tell if it was Fred or George; the way they were fighting, she wasn't sure it mattered. That left Angelina, who Ruby could see no sign of. A quick glance at the scoreboard told her that Angelina hadn't been eliminated, either. Maybe she had crashed and was now hiding somewhere? Ruby had set her broom on fire, after all…

At that moment, two things happened. One, Angelina, who had been circling above the mountaintop after a hasty Augamenti charm, dove towards Ruby's now exposed perch; and two, Weiss, dodging a curse from Fred, backed up into a cloud of bright yellow smoke and abruptly turned into a canary. Blake jumped off of Lee's back and ran towards Weiss, who was flying in loose circles above Yang and the twins and chirping in the angriest tone possible. Lee immediately grabbed his wand and fired a body bind at Blake's back.

"And Blake is knocked out of the competition! Things are starting to look up for Team FLAG - they've managed to incapacitate two members of Team RWBY - but they still have to defeat Yang, Team RWBY's heaviest hitter, and Angelina is not faring well against Ruby in hand-to-hand combat." As Oobleck spoke, Angelina stepped backwards to avoid a swipe from Crescent Rose and lost her balance.

_ "Accio broom!" _ Angelina screamed, and her broom flew towards her as she fell.

"That was some quick thinking and clever use of Aura on Angelina's part, but she is still eliminated by ringout." A quiet  _ pop _ sounded in the arena, and Weiss, human again but with yellow feathers in her hair, fell into a crouch. "And Weiss is back in action, though she seems to be missing her weapon." George, spotting Myrtenaster lying where Weiss had dropped it when she transformed, picked it up.

"Looking for this?" George, waving Myrtenaster back and forth, yelled. As soon as Weiss glanced at him, he raced for the grasslands; as soon as she recognized the sword, she ran after him. With one of their opponents distracted, Fred and Lee focused on defeating Yang, who only seemed to get stronger with every curse that connected.

"Lee,  _ Repulso _ on-" Fred was cut off as Yang punched him hard enough to send him flying. As the scoreboard updated to show his elimination, it also showed that George had been knocked out of the competition; Lee was the last member of his team left. As Yang advanced towards him, Lee raised his wand and cast one last, desperate spell.

_ "Repulso Maxima!" _ Lee shouted. It only pushed Yang back a few feet.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"


End file.
